Dangerzone
by LeafOfTheBlueFlame
Summary: After the first trial, the cast of Danganronpa 1 head back to their rooms, and are flung around as the whole school shakes. The 7 Deadly Sins break into Hope's Peak looking for their enemies. The "New Holy Knights" have teamed up with someone who has only one goal. To cause as much despair as possible... CREDITS TO MY FRIEND AIKO!
1. Chapter 1

**Hai~ I haven't been using fanfiction in a while and decided to make a fanfic based off of something I haven't done yet, so i chose a crossover, which i have also never done before.**

 **Here are the shippings that will be in this story. If you don't like any of these, then please skip the parts they are in, this story's main focus is not on them.**

 **From Danganronpa cast,**

 **Kyoko and Makoto**

 **Toko/Sho and Byakuya**

 **And from the 7 Deadly Sins,**

 **King and Diane (i may overuse this ship because its one of my OTP's)**

 **Meliodas and Elizabeth will be hinted at but i might not include it**

 **Ban and Elaine (later on)**

 **Gowther and Guila**

 **Please take note, i haven't watched past Danganronpa 1 yet, and so characters like Chiaki may be added in the future. I also haven't read the manga for 7 Deadly Sins so could be missing things.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: PLEASE NO SWEARING IN THE REVIEWS AND THERE WILL BE NO BAD WORDS IN THE VICINITY OF THIS STORY.**

 **Thank you, and please enjoy.**

 **Kyoko's POV**

I stood in the elevator with my comrades and fellow students, preparing for another psycho to give in to Monokuma's wishes. This feeling was surrounding us, and it was one of suspicion; nobody here could trust anyone. My thoughts proved correct as a certain rich someone spoke.

"Nobody in this elevator better be thinking about going psycho, I can already start suspecting a few people standing here." The rich guy snapped at us, forcefully looking at Toko.

As a bystander, I stood there, not wanting to do anything at that particular moment.

"O-Oh yeah? W-well I bet people l-like y-you a-and her are more likely to d-do s-something." Toko's respose was shaky, as she pointed an accusing finger at Byakuya(Togami) and Celestia.

I raised a questioning eyebrow at Celes-san. "I do not wish to join this petty disagreement." Was my almost _too_ polite response. I guess that's what she chooses to be viewed like.

I nodded curtly and turned my attention back to the argument.

Togami had clearly insulted Asahina and Sakura, which is usually impossible. Readjusting his glasses that had fallen to the floor, Togami was clearly not standing down yet.

This is when a boy with brown hair, of course, comes and saves the day. "STOP FIGHTING AMONGST OURSELVES!" He yelled, causing the two of them to shut up.

 _Meanwhile, outside the school…_

 **King's POV**

"Diane! Punch a hole through that door! I'm destroying these windows!" I said, proceeding to use Bumblebee to smash all of them. Doing so revealed the large amount of metal plating behind them.

The building started shaking, and I was momentarily confused.

"DIANE! STOP ATTACKING IT THE BUILDINGS GONNA FALL!" Merlin screeched, and Diane immediately stopped, looking surprised at her own power.

Gowther broadcasted everything to us.

 _There is a weak spot at the top of the school that we could get through without hurting everyone inside._

Everyone immediately looked at King.

"Huh?! Why me?!"

Diane facepalms.

"Because you can fly, idiot." Ban remarked, causing King to sigh and comply.

"But what if something happens- don't i read your thoughts." Gowther signaled to Diane. "Diane can come with you. We are going to research on the mastermind a bit more."

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!"

 **Makoto's POV**

Something out of the ordinary was happening. Schools don't violently shake throwing everyone back and forth for no reason. We had exited the elevator and were standing in the dining room trying to regain our senses… And consciousness…

We heard glass break, but that confused us. Hagakure was just waking up, and noticed something. Kyoko was passed out on top of my legs, bleeding from her cheek, with a piece of glass impaled in her wrist.

"Kirigiri-san! Agh we have to get her to the nurse!"

 **King's POV**

I floated upwards, chastiefol, as a pillow, was carrying Diane upwards with me.

"You know Diane… About a couple days ago… Please tell me what happened…"

She was staring off into the distance, and started blushing the second i mentioned it.

"W-well King.. Or.. Harlequin.."

Wide-eyed, King turned to her in shock.

"You regained your memories?!" I pleaded, hoping for a yes.

I didn't get an answer.

She just sighed, and didn't respond.

We landed on the roof.

"King…"

 **End! So this is the end of the first chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Gosh King and Diane XD no this was not coincidental that it was them two.**

 **King and Kyoko are my favourite characters from the two series' so i might give those two a bit of overkill.. Sorry.**

 **Well**

 **Please review, you will get a shoutout and a cookie! I really appreciate constructive criticism.**

 **~Leafy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So I've decided to start making chapter two, so, here you go!**

 **Remember, reviewers get a shoutout and a cookie.**

 **-**

 **Kyoko's POV**

 _ **Darkness**_.  
I faintly remember someone yelping, "Kirigiri-san!".  
 _ **Darkness**_.  
Am I Dead?  
I would hope not. After all, I would have thought to be happy and with a relationship when i passed..  
I saw in my fading memory, a boy with spiky brown hair.  
Makoto Naegi...  
Darkness...  
I saw a faint light in the distance. I reached out to it. The light grew ever so brighter, until the light was enveloping my vision. It was so bright..  
I saw my grandpa helping me... And then everything came flooding back. How everyone knew eachother.. Who I was.  
Ultimate... Detective..  
One last memory came.  
 _I was standing at the edge of the school's swimming pool, and someone came up behind me. Ishimaru. He pushed me into the pool, snickering, and I swam upwards, only to hit my head on something. I sputtered and flailed around, causing a ruckus in the corner of the pool. Ishimaru ran. I swam upwards again, but that was fatal. My head struck concrete, and I drifted down to the bottom of the pool._

 _Drip_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Drop_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Drip_

 _Kyoko could hear Celestia and Chihiro panicking next to the pool, her conscious was slowly fading. She slowly closed her eyes and calmly sank into the water, the world was almost black when someone splashed into the pool and threw their arms around allher. Kyoko felt air-how? She could barely see who saved her._

 _I was confused._

 _What?_

 _Kyoko felt something. She knew she was in the middle of CPR... The person who gave her CPR didn't stop until she could feel the oxygen flowing inside her and her pulse was beating again, as soon as her vision cleared she took a good look at who had saved her... It was Makoto. The spiky haired boy grinned once she opened her eyes._

I saw something. He then got up. I slowly blinked.  
Then i realized... I wasn't at the pool anymore?  
 **LINELINELINELINELINE**

I took in my surroundings. I was at my room.  
Makoto?  
He was sitting at my desk, staring at the plated window.  
"Kirigiri-san! Thank goodness!" I asked for him to help me over to the gym where everyone was waiting. With a decent sized glass shard in your ankle, it is exceptionaly hard to walk. We eventually made it to the gym, where we took our seats. The conversation  
began after everyone entered, with Toko and Togami FINALLY showing up.  
I didnt even realize the person standing infront of me could've been doing anything else.. But he stayed to make sure I was okay?

 **King's POV**

I lowered Diane and I into the school, and she hopped off. Chastiefol became a spear once more, prepared to fight anything. We wandered throughout the halls, wondering if we were going to encounter any people.  
"These hallways are creepy." Diane commented, stretching the E. I nodded, the hallways were purple and black checkers, with some being bright green and black ones.  
We traversed down the halls, and found a room labeled gym, and saw the lights on. Chastiefol was up amd ready as we slowly edged our way in.  
Diane and I heard hushed voices coming from the other end of the room. We crept along the wall, silently, until we were right behind a girl wearing a track jacket and tennis shoes.  
"Increase." I said, and chastiefol changed into a bunch of different spears floating above the table and everyone's heads.  
A girl screamed, and everyone noticed that me and Diane were here. Diane looked shocked.  
"Harle-King! Don't you think thats too much! You're going to scare them!"  
I sighed; returning chastiefol to a spear.  
 **DIANE'S POV**

What is that madman thinking?! Is he going to try to murder everyone in this room!?  
I grabbed King by the arm, steadying both of us.  
"Please introduce yourselves, we are looking for someone named Junko Enoshima, and she is supposedly in this facility."  
 **-**

 **Thankyou! This is very fun to write, actually!**

 **Super big thanks to my friend Aiko, she has helped to write this and I really appreciate it!**

 **Reviewers get a cookie and a shoutout, as always.**

 **Hasta la vista,**

 **~Leafy**


	3. Chapter 3

**QSo I want to try to consistently upload every day because it's summer and I can do stuff so here is chapter 3!**

 **Credits to Aiko for chapter ideas, the awesome new cover picture, and just in general actual parts of the fanfic!**

 **Remember, reviewers get a shoutout and a cookie! ?/ (::)**

 **-**

 **Chihiro's POV**

I stared blanky at our attackers, my face slowly fading to a ghostly white.  
Junko... Enoshima?  
I looked around the room, everyone except Togami had pretty much the same expression; basically the the-person-you-need-isn't-alive kind of one.  
Togami adjusted his glasses, and made a point to stare around the room, specifically at our attckers.  
"Junko Enoshima is dead." Togami snapped, with obvious disregard in his voice.  
"What how i- PUHUHUHUHUHUU!" Everyone turned towards to doorway as a familiar black & white bear with an evil eye spoke.  
"M-Monokuma! We can explain!"  
"Puhuhu, it's these... TRESSPASSE-" Monokuma fell over with a swift movement of King's hands, sending his spear flying into Monokuma's red eye. His spear then returned to levitating along with him.  
Celestia and I looked in awe at the.. Human? Standing before us.  
 **King's POV**

I looked around at the people infront of me. I smirked, and Chastiefol turned into a pillow.  
"Can everyone please introduce themselves? It would be helpful.." Diane asked politely, introducing herself and King.  
Everyone listed off their names.  
"Kyoko." A girl with light purple hair and a... Detective outfit?  
"Makoto. Err nice to meet you." A boy with brown hair spoke this.  
"Byakuya Togami, even though I don't usually give my name to commonners." A boy with glasses who is obviously rich snapped at us.  
"I-im Toko Fukawa.. Its- ACHOO!" Toko fell over, but sprang up again, much to everyone except Togami's surprise. Toko's long red tounge hung out of her mouth.  
"Sup losers! It's the one and only Genocider Sho! But I go by Sho if you don't mind pretty boy!"  
I jumped back a few steps, my eyes widening to the size of golf balls. "She has that syndrome where you have two personalities?!"  
Togami gave a curt nod, looking annoyed about something.  
"Im Chihiro.." A ..girl? Told me. Im pretty sure its a boy, but im not going to say anything. Crossdressing is fine... I guess...  
"Ishimaru. Its not my first name, but call me it." Creepy red eyes...  
"Im Celestia Ludenberg. Pleased to make your aquaintaince." How polite can you get?  
"Hi! Im Aoi Asahina! And please call me whatever you like!" Diane could be good friends with her...  
"Sakura." Wow shes muscular.  
After everyone had introduced themselves, I lifted Chihiro off the ground using my pillow, and smirked.  
"So who wants to get out of this school?"  
 **Unknown POV**

I cautiously stepped into the dark room, a tiny pink pig following in secret. A giant horn filled most of the space. The pink pig, Hawk, hid behind me. I did not know of the pig's presence.  
I spoke these words, their sound filling the room in fading echoes.  
"I wish to revive someone. Killing Meliodas will not be how. Give me someone else."  
A member of the goddess clan awoke, speaking to me.  
"Meliodas is worth two other people. Here are your two. They currently go by these names.  
7 Deadly Sins, Sin of Sloth, King.  
And,  
7 Deadly Sins, Sin of Envy, Diane."  
I widened my eyes a bit. But nevertheless, I agreed.  
The small piglet standing behind me shivered, and scampered off, to tell Meliodas, Gowther, and Merlin that hes going to try to do this... Again...  
 **-**

 **Finished! Well, I hope you liked it. Chapter 4 will be up soon.**

 **You probably know who the Unknown is, but i'm not sure. This person is going to be like a side-villain kindof thing.**

 **Reviewers get shoutout and cookie.**

 **Credits to Aiko!**

 **Its so sad... No reviews? It can be way better than that! By the way, because I haven't mentioned this yet, I will do so now. 20th reviewer gets to choose what happens in whatever chapter is next!**

 **Hasta luego,**

 **~Leafy**

 ****


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai~~ Heres Chapter 4!**

 **Remember,reviews! 20th reviewer gets to pick what happens in a chapter!**

 **SUUUPER BIG THANKS TO MY FRIEND AIKO! She helped write LARGE parts of this chapter!**

 **-**

 **Kyoko POV**

 _Do I want to leave? Well of course! What is this man thinking? But then again... Monokumas rules..._ Kyoko thought.  
There was a big scene around her.  
"I would like to finally leave this place. There isn't anything new or amusing." Celestia said bluntly.  
"I think we would a-" Toko was cut off by Togami.  
"I'm not a peasant in need. I can get out myself, you commoners!" He wrinkled his nose.  
"B-but we won't have to participate in this scary game..." Chihiro stuttered, trying to convince the rich man that they should leave.  
"Tsk tsk tsk, fine. I will leave with you all, but it's only because I need to get back to my home." Togami sighed. The two strangers looked at each other.  
"Alright, we need to get out. Follow King, kay?" Diane smiled, they cautiously approached King when the building started to shake. Asahina screamed and Chihiro fell over. Kyoko was going to help Chihiro up when she started to feel uneasy. She took slow  
steps toward Chihiro.  
Her head suddenly felt like it was spinning, she could hear her fellow pupils either fainting or freaking out. She was still trying to help Chihiro when a log from the floor above almost crushed her, she closed her eyes, waiting to feel the heavyweight  
of the log. After a few seconds passed and nothing happened, she slowly forced her eyes open. She looked up and saw... Makoto. Before she could thank him, everything blacked out and she couldn't move.

 **Diane's POV**

"KING!" I screeched in a desperate panic. I tossed some concrete back into the gym area. _King! Where are you!? King!_  
I whipped my head around, to see a scratched up and bleeding King hanging from a celing post. He flew over, regaining balance.  
"We have to get everyone out! They all fainted!" I pointed at the gym area. We started lifting up rocks at the speed of light, and eventually uncovered Kyoko, Makoto, Celestia, Chihiro and Asahina.  
Celestia's eyes slowly widened, while I was peering over her. She slowly sat up, taking in her surroundings. She seemed to realize something, and then politely stood up and brushed dust off her fancy clothes.  
"So, it seems we have another situation to adapt to. " Celestia turned to King and I.  
"May I help you look for the others, such as Yamada, who have not been found?" _With politeness like that, it's impossible to say no.._ I thought, nodding. Celestia picked up the small pieces of rubble, seen as she doesn'thave super strength or something  
to lift everything with, unlike me and King over here.  
That was when Makoto and Kyoko finally woke up, with Kyoko, for obvious reasons, staying down with Chihiro and Asahina. Makoto joined Celestia, after we explained that a bunch of people were still missing.  
Kyoko turned to me, showing me a clipboard with a piece of paper on it. It showed everyone from their classmates' names on it. Next to the name, there was a circle, with a check mark if they had been found.

\- [ _x] Makoto Naegi_

 _\- [x] Kyoko Kirigiri_

 _\- [x] Chihiro Fujisaki_

 _\- [x] Aoi Asahina_

 _\- [ ] Byakuya Togami_

 _\- [ ] Toko Fukawa_

 _\- [x] Celestia Ludenberg_

 _\- [ ] Hifumi Yamada_

 _\- [ ] Kiyotaka Ishimaru_

 _\- [ ] Mondo Oowada_

 _\- [ ] Sakura Oogami_

 _\- [ ] Yasuhiro Hagakure_

 __

 _"_ That's not alot of us." Makoto commented worriedly, looking around the collapsed building. "I hope we find them before its dark and we can't see anything."  
I looked over towards where Gowther, Meliodas, and Merlin had gone. I stepped over to a chair poking out, above which King was levitating.  
I tugged on the end of his jacket. "The others will be expecting us back soon..."  
He nodded, and looked up at the sky. "Let's just hope we survive until then... Do you even know why the building collapsed?"  
I looked up at him as he landed softly on the ground.  
"No..?"  
"It was that black & white bear... He... Exploded... Yes Diane, exploded. I saw the red light blinking before everything came crashing down."  
 **LINLINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

We had uncovered almost everyone, we found Hagakure and Yamada huddling under what used to be the table. Leaving the area, Yamada was almost crushed by a falling chandelier, but luckily for him, Celestia knocked him out of the way just in time.  
Ishimaru and Sakura were also found unconcious under some rocks, but got up and helped. Chihiro also woke from her slumber, leaving Kyouko alone with Asahina, who still hadn't woken...  
After a while, everyone checked back with Kyouko and her list.  
 _\- [x] Makoto Naegi_

 _\- [x] Kyoko Kirigiri_

 _\- [x] Chihiro Fujisaki_

 _\- [x] Aoi Asahina_

 _\- [ ] Byakuya Togami_

 _\- [ ] Toko Fukawa_

 _\- [x] Celestia Ludenberg_

 _\- [x] Hifumi Yamada_

 _\- [x] Kiyotaka Ishimaru_

 _\- [ ] Mondo Oowada_

 _\- [x] Sakura Oogami_

 _\- [x] Yasuhiro Hagakure_

The students, plus Diane and King, weren't sure what to make of this, but everyone knew that we HAD to find them...  
 **MELIODAS'S POV**

I stood by the computers as Merlin looked through countless files.  
"Seems this mastermind is smart, and will be a good ruler to these New Holy Knights." Merlin turned to Gowther and I.  
"Yep!" I gave Merlin a cheeky thumbs-up. "Seems like it will be great!" Rolling her eyes, Merlin then seemed to realize something.  
"Shouldn't King and Diane be back by now?" She commented. She was abut to say something more, but little footsteps interrupted her.  
"Merlin! Gowther! Meliodas!" Hawk came bumbling in, hopping onto Meliodas's outstretched hand.  
"What is it Lil Porker?" I asked, as the tiny pig stared up at me, terrified.  
"It's Ban! He's going.. To try... To kill King.. And Diane!"  
"WHAT WH- CRAAAAASSSSHHHHHH!"  
 **Diane's POV**

I saw it.  
The building.  
Everything was a blur.  
It came crashing down.  
"KIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!" The scream escaped my gaped mouth.  
His Chastiefol became a giant teddybear, shielding all of the students. But not him.  
I  
Can't  
Think.  
And before I knew it, I was ontop of King, saving him from anything dangerous.  
But not me.  
I saw a building.  
Then endless pain...  
 _Darkness..._

 **-**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**

 **I tried to make this chapter longer.**

 **Hasta la vista,**

 **~Leafy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiyo. Heres chapter 5.**

 **Credits to Aiko!**

 **-**

 **Touko's POV**

 _W-what just happened?! Where am I? And why is it so dark?!_ Touko shivered. She tried to peer through the concrete that was confining her in a closure, she couldn't see very well but she could've sworn she heard... something? She was  
about to push herself up when her long braids caught onto something.

"OUCH!" She squeaked, she heard a slight gasp outside the "mini prison".  
"Is anyone in there?" A familiar voice asked. She gulped.  
"Y-yes! I'm stuck!" Touko shouted to the voice. After she yelled to whoever it was, she could hear them rummaging through the "prison". After a few minutes, Touko rubbed her eyes after seeing light.  
"Togami-Sama?!" Touko gasped, she could feel her face flushing. _Oh my goodness! Togami-Sama went out of his way to save ME! Ahhh I love him so much~_ Touko gushed in her head. Togami was looking at her as if she were trash.  
"Come on, we're going to look for the others." He stated, fixing his glasses.  
I walked, absorbed in my thoughts, into what looked to be a wall, but I stumbled, when it turned out to be an opening.  
"W-what?! You actually found something before I could... Never mind that! Fukawa, follow me." Togami commanded, Touko was internally screaming in delight _OHMYGOSH DID TOGAMI-SAMA JUST PRAISE ME?! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!_ Touko fanned  
her face to keep it from burning up. Togami was glaring at her, questioning what she was up to. Then, he started coughing.  
"AHH! T-T-Togami-Sama! Are you alright?!" Touko cried.  
"Yeah. I'm alright. It's just that these walls aren't suitable for a high class man like me." Togami flinched. I pouted, I wanted to be his hero...  
"Fukawa snap out of it." Togami said, she snapped out of her fantasy and looked at her master.  
"W-what is it?" Touko blushed.  
"I believe we are nearing the end of the hallway." Togami stated, Touko squinted ahead of her and there was indeed a square light source infront of us.  
"I... Wonder what's there.." Touko thought out loud. Togami nodded.  
"I hope we are out of the school..." Touko whispered to herself, Togami held his head up high and led the way. After they walked a few more meters, they reached a... Classroom? I gulped. We heard people coming into it, they were a rowdy group. Touko  
panicked for a hiding place when Togami sneaked back into the tunnel and covered it with a painting. Me and Togami waited when we saw... ANOTHER TOGAMI?!  
"WHAT THE... IMPOSTER! AND WHY ARE YOU SO FAT?!" Togami roared, and I shrunk back in panic. Oh no...

 **MERLIN'S POV**

The loud ominous crash sent us flying out the door at the speed of light, persuing what it could have been. Dust flew into our eyes, and i tossed Gowther and Meliodas experiment goggles I still had.  
Once it had all settled, I looked up at the school.  
Gowther obviously didn't know what to think as Meliodas and I stared, struck with horror, at the wreckage infront of us.  
"DIANE!" I screeched, Meliodas following suit.  
"KING!"  
We charged over, as a familiar giant teddybear rose out of the rubble, putting 13 unknown people in safety.  
I rushed over to the collapse, throwing rocks everywhere, along with Meliodas. Eventually, familiar coughs could be heard in the dusty area.  
"King!?" I yelled, my voice's echoes sounding throughout. _If he is still alive, he will have heard that._

"Merlin." Gowther commented, I turned to him.  
"Meliodas can search for King and Diane. Come here. These newpeople are coming to their senses."  
I hurriedly walked over to Gowther and the teddybear, observing carefully at the people on it.  
"Who are you all?" Gowther tilted his head to the side.  
Everyone looked at him questioningly, and a girl with brown hair was ready to speak.  
Gowther, however, had a different plan.  
He cast his blue light-beam-thing on everyone. Some looked creeped out, others were scared, and some people were flat out annoyed.  
The brown haired girl, whom looks extremely annoyed, spoke to Gowther.  
"I don't usually get annoyed, but someone finding out my secrets is extremely annoying to me."  
Gowther nodded, and stopped reading everyone's minds.  
"Okay Aoi Asahina, I won't do that to you, and I will call you Asahina."  
A fancy girl with black curly pigtails looked at Gowther surprised. "She never introduced herself."  
Gowther bowed his head. "I can read minds Celestia."  
 **-**

 **Okay, done.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **HUGE CREDITS TO AIKO! She wrote half of this ENTIRE chapter!**

 **Remember 20th reviewer gets to pick what happens in a chapter.**

 **Sayonara,**

 **~Leafy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Konnichiwa. Hola. Hallo. Bonjour.**

 **Hello.**

 **I CANNOT EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE TO AIKO, SHE WROTE THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER!**

 **Figured I would have a chapter completely for Togami and Touko's little adventure.**

 **-**

 **Togami's POV**

I inwardly groaned. _Great. Just great. First I got stuck with TOUKO out of ALL people! And NOW there's a... Fat version of ME?! Tch... This is mortifying. I wonder if I could sue him..._ I spitefully thought, meanwhile Touko seemed to be having  
the time of her LIFE. I moved the painting slightly, so we could see the kids properly.  
"Heh..eheh...ehe... T-t-ogami-Sama... This is just too good..." She was struggling not to laugh. I stopped the urge to slap the girl, we watched as the students were laughing as they played games in their classroom.  
"Man, I'm glad Chisa-Sensei is letting us play games so we can get along!" A boy smiled, He seemed... Different. I continued studying them when Touko was fighting the urge to sneeze.  
"Fukawa. Don't. You. Dare." I commanded, but she couldn't help as she sneezed, I gulped and looked toward the students... Who had paused their game.  
"Ah! I heard someone!" A girl with long blonde hair gasped, a purple haired boy was fawning over her.  
"You're probably right Sonia-San! Like always! Everyone should listen to her and search for the noise!" He said sternly to the other students. Togami looked over to Genocider worriedly. She opened her eyes and they were scarlet.  
She smirked and smacked the painting so they would see the students all the way.  
 _GENOCIDER! Tch! We weren't supposed to let them know we were here!_

Genocider just laughed and the students spotted them.  
"AH! The painting moved!" A brown haired girl looked in awe.  
"Akane, that's probably because there were two people there." A red haired girl said. I didn't know what to do other then climb into the room, but Genocider jumped down first.  
"What's up losers?" She greeted. I gulped and climbed out before they hurt each other.  
"Look, this is a misunderstanding alright? We accidentally got here." I explained, in a nicer tone."Yeah! So how would we know if it was a misunderstanding?! Hmmmm?" The brown haired girl asked, man. Is she dumb or what?  
"AHHH! You look hurt! L-L-let me help please!" A girl with bandaids cried to Genocider, I cringed when she slipped and fell... Strangely...  
"Fufufufu!" A short girl giggled,"Mahiru! Take pictures of Mikan right now!" She demanded, I knew she would be a pain...  
"I'M SHO SHOWWY HIYOKO!" Mikan sobbed, I rolled my eyes and she started dragging Genocider away, presumably into the nurses office. I had a slight temptation to go with her to see if she would be alright.. But I cursed myself inwardly.  
Suddenly, the purple haired boy from before whispered to a blonde boy and the blonde girl.  
"I have some suspicions... Remember that book you were talking about with criminals Sonia-San?" He asked. The girl nodded,"Although I never told you about it Souda-San." She blankly said. A tear formed in his eye and the blonde boy smacked him.  
"Continue." He said.  
"Alright, and that braid girl was in it!" That guy then suddenly looked terrified. "S-she is going to kill us all! We need to have to have her execu-"He tried to speak, but before I knew it, I was charging towards him and pinned him. "What are you  
trying to do to Genocider?!" I demanded, although inwardly I was scared she would go insane and kill this guy if she heard this conversation...  
"Dude! Chill! I wasn't going to kill your girlfriend so calm down!" The purple haired boy mumbled, I lowered my fist and let go of him, but decided that he needs to be slapped later, hard. GENOCIDER IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND. Then, Genocider walked in with  
Mikan, a bandage on her arm. The blonde girl zoomed towards her.  
"So you're Genocider?! C-could you honor me by being my friend?!" She asked, her eyes twinkling. Genocider smiled and walked over to me.  
"Sorry but... My favorite person is Togami-Sama~"  
Inwardly facepalming.  
I rolled my eyes... Of course she would say she cared about me. The blonde girl was fussing over Genocider and it was chaotic in the room.  
"Where's your teacher?" I groaned.  
"Probably making sure Teruteru doesn't make any weird potions to add into our lunch." A girl said, I sighed... These peasants. After a few minutes, a girl opened the door and yawned.  
"Hello... Am I late for lunch?" She asked. Everyone shook their head,"Alright.. Oh... Who are you two?" She asked me and Genocider.  
"Oh yes! Nanami-San you're a genius! Everyone should introduce theirselves! My name is Sonia Nevermind!" The blonde girl, Sonia clapped.  
"I'm Nanami Chiaki... Class rep." The girl yawned again. I almost smacked my head, _why is she so tired?_  
"Akane's my name!" The brown haired girl grinned  
"Souda Kazuichi!" Purple haired peasant said. He did not impress me.  
"MY NAME IS GUNDAHM TANAKA! ONE DAY I SHALL ERASE ALL EVIL FROM OUR WORLD! HAHAHAHA!" A strange student with... Hamsters? ...said?  
"My name is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and that girl is Pekoyama Peko." The blonde boy introduced himself and a white haired girl.  
"Mahiru." The red head girl said.  
"I'm Hiyoko! Mess with me... And I'll erase your social life! Fufufufu!" The shortie with a kimono giggled.  
"I-I'm Mikan... I'm sorry!" The nurse girl cried.  
 _WHAT ARE YOU SORRY FOR YOU PEASANT?!_

Just when I thought we met everyone... More students barged in.  
"HELLO~ I AM~ I-BU-KI!" A girl with colorful hair sang, I covered my ears but Genocider started grinning wickedly.  
"I am... COACH NEKOMARU NIDAI!" A strong man howled. He looked stronger then Sakura...  
"And I am... Byakuya Togami!" The fat... IMPOSTER said, I twitched and formed my palm into a fist. Genocider sneezed.  
"WAIT! TOGAMI-SAMA! DON'T KILL HIM!" Touko cried.  
"Ugh... Fine." I rolled my eyes. Chiaki looked at us curiously.  
"Now I think we deserve to know what you're doing." She said. I sighed, this was going to be a long story.  
 **-**

 **That's it.**

 **Like I said,**

 **HUGE CREDITS TO AIKO! :D**

 **Hasta luego,**

 **~Leafy**

 ****

 ****


End file.
